


Mondays Covered in Glitter

by Prinxietys



Category: Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, The fluffiest fluff, but mostly fluff fluff and fluff, fluffy warm mornings, like fluff on top of fluff, slight angst due to anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietys/pseuds/Prinxietys
Summary: Anxiety wakes up one morning to find that this Monday isn't quite what he expected it to be.





	

Monday mornings were, in Anxiety’s opinion, the worst mornings of the entire week. And that’s saying something, because he despised _every_ morning (which was why he tended to sleep until one in the afternoon).

He would make an exception for this morning, however. Sure, it was early (around ten in the morning), and sure the sun was streaming through his curtains (he never opened them) directly into his eyes, and yeah, maybe he was a bit itchy (it got a little warm last night), but this was one of _those_ mornings.

A morning where he wasn’t alone.

He sighed, in content, and opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. No matter what annoyance came with it, Anxiety couldn’t bring himself to even remotely dislike mornings where he woke up next to another. One person in particular.

He rolled onto his side, intending to roll over his… boyfriend, in an annoying way to wake him up but, to his heavy hearts growing dismay, the other side of his bed was empty.

He sat up quickly, looking around the room for any sign of the other. There was nothing.

Of course.

Anxiety’s heart couldn’t sink any lower.

Of course.

Prince wouldn’t want to stay with him.

He looked around, at his room covered in shining golden sunlight.

Maybe it never happened to begin with. Maybe Anxiety had never accidentally fallen into Prince’s arms. Maybe Prince hadn’t laughed at him, and helped him back to his feet. Maybe Anxiety never purposefully kept tripping around the other in order to be held again. Maybe Prince never invited him to watch Disney movies with him. Maybe he hadn’t ever been caught singing during said movies. Maybe Prince never confessed his feelings during a late night of a Cinderella marathon.

Maybe it was all a dream.

Anxiety pulled his knees to his chest, dropped his head on top of them, and wrapped his arms over his head.

If it wasn’t real- If he and Prince never- If it had all been a dream-

He wiped at his eyes before the tears could fall.

“Ow! What the-” He looked at his hand to see it covered in glitter (and now he had it all over his eyes).

“Oh, come on!”

He stumbled out of his bed and over to his bathroom to rinse his eyes. When he was done he went back to his room, to see the bed covered in very fine glitter, it would almost seem like sparkling dust if not for the sheer amount of it, and a trail of it leading from his bedroom and into the kitchen.

There was a communal kitchen sure, but Anxiety preferred to take his meals in private, so he made sure his room had its own kitchen. Fully stocked and full of top of the line equipment.

(When Prince had found out he had asked through his laughter (“Is that the time when Thomas was supposed to be making a Doctors appointment but when Dad went to check on him, he found you and Thomas looking through different kitchen appliances?” Anxiety elected not to acknowledge him.)

In the kitchen he froze in the doorway, taking in the sight.

There, standing in his pants and an apron, was Prince who was humming a song Anxiety recognized, but couldn’t name, and making- he sniffed the air- pancakes.

But, aside from that heart-warming sight, Anxiety was stuck staring at his back, from which two shimmering, ethereal wings were fluttering.

“Prince?”

Said man-fairy?- jumped and spun around quickly.

“Anxiety!” He ran over and hugged the other, not tightly, but solid enough that Anxiety could know it wasn’t just his imagination. Anxiety would have returned the embrace, but he didn’t know where to put his hands.

“Um, Prince?” He pulled away from the other, “What’s with the-” He motioned to behind the other.

“Ah! I see you’ve noticed my new accessories!”

It was hard not to!

“Yeah. What the heck?”

“Well, as you know, we watched-”

“Tinkerbell.”

Anxiety sighed. So that’s what all of this was. Last night, they had watched Tinkerbell before bed. Prince must have gotten excited and decided to change his appearance to look like the fairies. Which also explained the oceans of glitter covering his bed.

“Yes! And I was so inspired that I decided to change my appearance so I looked like the fairies! And, as you know, fairy dust is the life dust of fairies-”

“And that’s the glitter all over my room,” Anxiety sighed.

Prince looked over his shoulder, and he had the grace to at least look sheepish.

“Ah, yes, well, I will clean that up later…”

Anxiety sighed and looked at the stove, his lips curling into a smirk.

“Princey, your pancakes are burning.”

“Oh no! My captain hook pancake!”

Anxiety watched as the other tried saving his- hopeless- pancake mess.

The wings were actually very, well, attractive on the Prince, and Anxiety loved watching as they fluttered quickly as Prince fretted over breakfast. It was a sweet sight, he might, _might_ , even say a beautiful one.

So yeah, if Anxiety had to admit it, he wouldn’t mind waking up early, on a Monday morning, if it meant he could wake up to this.

He walked up to the other and ran his hands down the shimmering wings before carefully wrapping his arms around the others waist and closing his eyes.

If it meant he could wake up to his Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this story is also available on my tumblr Prinxietys


End file.
